User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 7
Here's the link for other chapters. Chapter 7: The Shadow '_ _ MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN_ _' _ SCANNING KEYCARD... _ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED_ _ USERNAME: KIDO_ _ Accessing Data: Deshion's Failure_ '~ September 18th, 2001 ~' ???: Well well well.... what now, empress? I and my tank forces are finally here! Resistance is futile, Japana is already down! Aturya: Oh... is that so? ???:''' Of course! I'm standing right in front of you, idiot! And the "Monarchy" is behind me! It has devastated many of your towns, you know! '''Aturya: Oh... then... maybe you should look at your sides... ???: Yeah, it's the beach, so what? We've always known your capital is a coastal... Aturya: Umibouzu, attack! Suddenly, all ten of Deshion Union's "Cavalier" tanks got hit by destroyer shells, and small Monkey Aces suddenly fly across the site, attacking the last and biggest tank. One can see a huge fleet of 85 destroyers and an aircraft carrier approaching the coast! The destroyers then come closer, and then the "Monarchy" was assaulted by the heavy shells from the ships and the continuous machinegun fire from the little airplanes, and it eventually breaks down. ???: Wha... what the... It.. IT WAS A TRAP ALL ALONG, YOU B**CH! I'LL R**E YOU THEN SINGLEHANDEDLY TAKE THE THRONE THEN! I'M FINALLY HERE ANYWAY! But the Order of the Knights quickly apprehends him... Aturya: Now, now... Please surrender now, Deshion is already down... I know that without the "Monarchy" and your special tank forces, you're nothing... ???: Gr...grrr... OK, YOU WIN THIS TIME, B**CH! BUT I WILL BUILD SOMETHING EVEN BIGGER THAN THE MONARCHY! THIS WAR IS NOT END YET! Aturya: Ahhh... *ignores ???* It seems Appire has already found the Z.O.M.G.... '_ _ MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT_ _' 'December 7th, 2012' 'Apesworth Town, 3:15 PM' As the group goes out of the Communication Center and reunite with Sean and Kenshi, they suddenly see Daryan grabbed by Sean. Bill: Oh, so you're here! Why didn't you come with us? Daryan: I tried but... you know... it's just that Sean grabbed me so hard and he was staring at Kenshi like a brainwashed perv so he forgot to let me go... Sean: No, no I didn't... really... O_O Kenshi: *glares angrily at Sean* Sean: *gulp* O_O Bill: Geez, we thought you were killed or you betrayed us... anyway, let's return to Raymond! Kohaku: (Phew... so it wasn't him...) After an hour navigating through the alleyway maze again, the group finally find Raymond, who's still sitting at the same place. Bill: General Raymond, you've already fully recovered, shouldn't you be heading back to Grand Monkeyopolis to operate other operations...? Raymond: Oh... uh... so you're here, so fast eh... you know... it's just that I've just bought a PS Vita and if I return immediately I wouldn't have the time to play it... XP Douglas: (Just WTH is wrong with the Imperial Army?!!! First Daryan, and now Gen. Raymond too? Bunch of lazy slackers... =_=) Raymond: Erm... anyway... since you've done your work brilliantly, you should be rewarded. I don't have much to give all of you now. But I do have this, a legendary XF-19 "Needle" elite sniper rifle for Sean! Sean: '''Hell yeah! I've been dreaming of possessing this top-of-the-line gun since long! Thank you, General Raymond! Salute! **Sean the Sniper Monkey upgraded to 3/2** '''Douglas: (Why does HE get upgraded near-elite, out of all people?!! O_O) Raymond: Oh, also, I have another task for you! Bill: What is it? (Hope it's not killing that S.U.P.E.R.B. directly or something like that... T_T) Raymond then gives Bill a letter, signed with the Imperial Army's special mark. Raymond: Go to Japana, and give this to Empress Aturya! This is a formal alliance offer, and if she accepts this, we'll get her enormous navy force to help us, which will greatly help turn the tide of the war against the Bloons Empire! Kohaku: YES! SURE! *steals letter from Bill* But... I thought Aturya-joou-sama is currently in Appire... that's why I came all the way here... Raymond: Well... she WAS here just a few days ago... but her work here was done so she has just recently returned. But since the S.U.P.E.R.B. showed up, we need to recontact with her immediately!... Oh! Also, be warned that... well... let's just say Japana is not actually in peace with every other parts of the world at the moment... Kohaku: ...Deshion...! Raymond: Yes... you guessed it right!... And... I assume you know the way to Japana, yes? Kohaku: Of course! From here, just cross Evershade Forest to Alondehuay City, then just hire a ship to cross its bay to Japana! Douglas: Wait... EVERSHADE?!!! But we almost died last time because of its Commando Bloons! *scared* Sean: Oh C'mon, boy! I have my new rifle now! There's nothing to fear! Haha! Kohaku: (you arrogant brat...) Ok then, let's go! Douglas: *gulp* O_O Kenshi: ...Sorry... but I can't go with you... My work here is not done yet... Sean: (NOOOOOOOO.....!) (Vision: Kenshi ascends to heaven, Sean tries to reach his hands out to Kenshi but they're just farther separated...) *faints* Douglas: Dafuq? A while later... 'Evershade Forest, 6:30 PM' Sean: gnnnh..... *'''bang* '''Kohaku: SUGOOOIIII! That large rock over there just exploded to bits! And it was just one shot! Bill: Of course! It's a legendary rifle for a reason! Sean: gnnnnnnnnhhh..... Douglas: Now, it's my turn! You may not know this, but I was called "The Sharpshooter" back in elementary school! *bang* AWWWWWW YEEEAAHHHH!!! Sean: *wakes up* DAFUQ IS GOING ON?!!! Douglas & Kohaku: *gulp*... E...eeeeehhhh.... haha... Sean: WTH?!!! *steals the XF-19 back* WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO USE MY NEW RIFLE THIS FREELY HUH?! *steals back the Nightvision Goggles* AND THESE GOGGLES TOO! *aims rifle at Douglas' forehead* Douglas: *gulp* Spare... spare MEEEEEEEEEE...!!!! (it's just that you suddenly fainted like a pathetic idiot when Kenshi said she's not going, so we wanted to tease you a bit, you know...) *sweats* Bill: Erm... let's... let's just advance... ok? Miyu: This forest at evening is scary... -*cues creepy music* The group then walks further into the Evershade Forest. Surprisingly for them, no Commando Bloons ever appeared, they knew this because of Sean's Nightvision Goggles. Maybe they were all too scared from Owen's last attack? However, after a while, they can suddenly feels a shadow flying past them, then... Kohaku: GUH! *gets stabbed in the back* Assassin Bloon: Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! Kohaku: NOT AGAIN?! #&*$@*V(G(@H)DZ This is... (*$Y@*()*N)*H)DS the third time...)#!*))#FH#)*!!! GUUUUH! *bloodpukes* *faints* Sean, Bill & Douglas: *Level 7 facepalm* Assassin Bloon: Ok, now, it's your turn! *charges at Miyu* Miyu: EEEEEEEPPPPP.... Suddenly, a second shadow flies by, which used one of its daggers to slash Assassin Bloon's dagger, sending it flying. Assassin Bloon: '''What the...? You.... how dare you? *charges at the mysterious shadow* But the shadow quickly use its two daggers to grab Assassin Bloon's dagger, blocking it, then fiercely use them to bend it down, destroying it in the process, making Assassin Bloon weaponless. Now, Assassin Bloon is engulfed in fear and surprise, then suddenly the shadow quickly flew to Assassin Bloon's back in a flash, completed with a flaring red eye glare, then uses its two daggers to slash him simultaneously in an "X" pattern. Assassin Bloon then slumps on the place, wounded and immovable, as the shadow now stands victoriously in front of him. '''Assassin Bloon: *gulp* Spare... spare MEEEEEEEE...! Douglas: (THAT SOUNDS FAMILIAR!) Bill & Sean: *gulp*... O_O *steps backwards in fear* Miyu: Hey! You... you are... The shadow then turns around, revealing his... her... whatever I don't know (it just looks gay XP) face underneath a green hoodie's hood. Miyu: KIDO-CHAN! *cries in happiness* You came to save us...! *hugs Kido* Douglas: (Gaaaaaaahhhh! *breaks down* She hugged a gay dude...) Bill: Uhm... Do you know... O_O wait... *consults anime dictionary* cha.... chan.... HER?! O_O (LOOKS LIKE A DUDE! O_O) Miyu: Ye...yes, of course! *smiles* Kido-chan the Stealth Monkey here is one of my and Kohaku's best childhood friends... Douglas: (Phhhheeeeewwwww!!! So it's not a gay dude!) Miyu: Well... she's a renowned assassin, spy, and is the boss of a famous gangster gang in Grandmonkeyopolis... Douglas, Sean & Bill: O_O *gulp* Miyu: Bu...but don't worry... she's... she's kind and... she only does it for the good... right? Assassin Bloon: JACKPOT! You're a much better assassin than me, Kido!... Yo... You fought like my master! Please! Please be my new assassination master! For now... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *runs away* Douglas: (I'm speechless...) Kido: ... I have something to show you! Kido then pulls out her rectangle-shaped smartphone (Apple is going to sue her for this!), plays a video file, then shows it to the monkey group. Bill: This is... a spy video! 'Kido's Spy Video ' 'December 6th, 2012' 'Unknown Location, 7:00 PM' A man and a woman is shown talking in the shadows... One of them turns out to be Yoru! And the other is... Yoru: Joou-sama! Why did you send Miyu to them?! Aturya: Calm down, Yoru-san.... Miyu-chan is under Eldric-san's control, I have no rights on her... Yoru: But... but... Aturya: Besides, this way "the gate" would be unlocked earlier, wouldn't it? *sips tea* Yoru: But... but... you agreed that putting them together will cause great danger to both of them, and if one of them die then "the gate" can never be unlocked! I... I've heard that Deshion and Bloons Empire have already sent an assassin after them! Aturya: *sips tea* That's fine... they can handle him themselves... besides... *looks at secret spy camera (WHAT?!!)* Kido-chan, go and watch over them... please? -*Video file ends* 'Current Time' 'December 7th, 2012' 'Evershade Forest, 8:00 PM' Miyu: ...It's true nothing can surpass Aturya-joou-sama's eyes... Douglas: So this is why Yoru suddenly left us after meeting Miyu... Bill: ...and why that Assassin Bloon is after us... Sean: ...and why Kido is here... Miyu: ..."The gate"...? Chapter 7 -- END Profiles Unlocked/Updated! Akame Kido-chan the Stealth Monkey (Age: 18): A cold and ruthless assassin from Japana who only trespasses the law for the better good. She's so good at assassination that even Assassin Bloon called her his master! She's also one of the best childhood friends of Kohaku and Miyu. She looks like a dude. It's also said that she only says the words she think is important to the situation. Aturya: '''The great empress of Japana, who helped stopping Deshion from taking over Japana. Not much else is known about her now, but she seems to be one of the "stage setters" of things that are going on, along with Eldric! '''Yoru the Ninja Monkey (updated): Turns out he's working for Aturya. --COMMENTARY-- Miyu: Hi everyone! From this chapter on, we will say some things concerning the extra info sections like this! Welcome to the "profiles commentary" section! Douglas: Hey, Miyu, why did you say "Kido-chan the Stealth Monkey"? Wouldn't just "Kido the Stealth Monkey" be enough? Miyu: Well... since many of you said she looks like a dude, I just wanted to put it in to avoid confusion... "chan" is usually used for girls... Douglas, Sean & Bill: O_O (EVEN HER OWN FRIEND NEEDED TO CONFIRM HER GENDER!) O_O Bill: Hmm... I wonder if Yoru and Aturya has any trick left up their sleeves... also the update of Yoru's profile seems unworthy... suspicious... Technical Weapons! Raymond: Yo! This new section is for technical weapons that appeared in the fanfic! I'll tell more about them here! First, I'll start with the very sniper rifle I gave Sean! Let's see... Locke XF-19 "Needle" 18mm AP Sniper Rifle: The pride of the Locke company! Also commonly known as the "3/2 Sniper Monkey's rifle", this armor-piercing (AP) rifle packs quite a punch, so much that its 18mm shell can completely destroy a Ceramic Bloon in one hit! Development for this gun started in 1999, and the first one was successfully built and tested in 2001, right in the middile of the 5th Bloons War! Until now, it's still widely considered one of the best guns around, and is very favored by elite snipers for its shocking power, and it also shoots a bit faster than other sniper rifles, and it also has a built in nightvision scope too! Not much were produced, though, and it's very expensive! Kido: I'd also like to introduce our nation's pride... Raymond: Hey, where did you come... JDS "Umibouzu" Class Aircraft Carrier: The flagship of Japana, which was built when the fifth Bloons War at Appire was going on, also some time around 2001. It can shoot 5 small cannonballs at a very far range. But its true power lies within its ability to carry many KZ-4 "Oukahana" mini-fighters! Don't despite their size, these fighters are very fast and powerful, with 2 great machineguns, so they're the pride of the Japana Air Force! I've heard that it's equivalent to what you call a "4/2 Monkey Buccaneer"... Miyu: *Raises hand* Kido-chan, what about that fearsome tank "Monarchy"...? Kido: ...It'll be covered in a later episode. For now, bye! Category:Blog posts